


It's Okay

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Broken Heart, Broken Hearts, Confessions, Crying, Cute, Fluffy, Happy Ending, I cried writing this, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad, leslie makes the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: [The Evil Within]Be careful who you fall in love with, a broken heart can kill you. This worlds generation is the same as the next, but their hearts are more fragile. If you're heart is broken, the tendons tear and snap, and you die. Most people don't fall in love, or are very careful about who they fall in love with. Leslie has been in love with his new best friend since they met, but Ruvik is oblivious to his feelings. Ruvik has had multiple lovers and they both agree they aren't happy together. But this time, it's different. His new crush could kill him and Leslie see's it, so he takes action, and hopes it doesn't kill them both.





	1. Chapter 1

        Leslie took a deep breath as he tried to hide the frown that was now forming. His best friend, his shoulder, his crush, he was asking someone out. Leslie loves his friend, Ruvik, dearly ever since they first met. He kept his crush on him hidden however, since he believed he wasn't gay and wasn't going to love Leslie the same way he loved Ruvik.  
  
        Leslie agreed to help him ask someone out, but once he agreed, Ruvik told him. "I just need some help asking out Juli, the one with short brown hair. She's been really nice to me, listening to me when I talk to her and just making me happy in general. I think I like her a lot." Ruvik said.  
  
        That sentence made Leslie freeze and panic. Why, you ask? This was a dangerous world. If you're hit with a broken heart, your heart would slowly begin to stop beating, slower and slower, aching and aching, till it finally stops. Most people don't fall in love as a result, or are very careful about who they fall in love with. Leslie felt hurt, but very quickly got over it, deciding that he wanted what was best for Ruvik and not to to let his emotions get in the way.  
  
        It was now the day that Ruvik would ask Juli out. With Leslie's help, he was ready to go for it. Ruvik stood behind a corner where he saw Juli. He pulled away from looking and turned his attention to Leslie, giving a smile before he turned back. He took a deep breath and readied to turn the corner and tell Juli.  
  
        Leslie looked away quietly, his heart wanted to ache, but he told himself instantly that he couldn't let it get to him. He couldn't let it kill him. He let out a soft sigh and looked up at where Ruvik was and froze. He saw Juli around the corner Ruvik was about to turn, but she wasn't alone now. She was standing with another boy, who Leslie quickly recognized as Joseph Oda, one of the school's best sport players. He was kissing Juli.   
  
        Not wanting to have Ruvik see it, he was quick to run down towards him, but didn't say anything so he didn't cause unwanted attention. He was close to Ruvik, but suddenly stopped. Ruvik had turned the corner slightly and saw the two kissing. He was quick to pull away when he saw them.  
  
         He was visibly hurt, a slight shocked expression on his face, which progressively turned to a frown. He reached one hand up to where his heart was and began to sink down to the ground. Leslie ran as fast as he could to Ruvik, once he was mere feet away from him, he forcefully dropped to his knee's and cupped Ruvik's cheeks, pulling him into a deep yet gentle kiss. "I love you... _I love you_ ..." Leslie said into the kiss.   
  
        Ruvik's eyes went wide, but he moved his hand from his heart, his originally slowing heart beat was now beating fast, faster then it ever has as he wrapped his arms around Leslie's waist, kissing him back as his eyes closed. "I love you too..." He said gently.   
  
        The two parted from the kiss and looked into each others eyes. "Don't leave me... I couldn't bear the thought of you dying right there... I love you so much Ruvik..." Leslie said, causing Ruvik to smile sadly.   
  
        "I love you just as much Leslie... I'm sorry I didn't see you loved me..." He said. He looked down at Leslie's soft and pale hand, he gently picked it up and placed it on his chest, and placed his other hand on Leslie's chest.   
  
_They felt each others heart beats, beating in the sync, the same pattern. It was a sign that they were alive, and were truly in love..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story, just re-edited and rewritten!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewritten and improved version of this story! I hope you enjoy it and show it just as much love as its original ^~^

This is the same story, just improved and _heavily_ rewritten! [Special thanks to my boo Andre for helping out with this <3]

* * *

                                                                                      _"You can do this"_

        Leslie let out the deep breath he held as he tried to block out the voice in his head. He couldn't do this, he knew he couldn't. Things were going to be more difficult for him now. His crush, his best friend, was asking someone out. Leslie's friend Ruvik came up to him that morning the same way he did everyday, a blank face and a nod of his head as a greeting. They'd go to class, leaving Leslie to start conversations, Ruvik wasn't much of a talker unless spoken to, other than that he didn't speak too much to Leslie.

                                                                                                  _"Just breathe"_

        The pair met a year ago in the school's library, an embarrassing memory for Leslie to think about, but his most treasured as well. The small albino was carrying one too many text books for the librarian and completely ran into the bandaged Sophomore. Instead of falling however, Ruvik had grabbed Leslie by the waist and hoisted him back up, purely reflexes. Ruvik didn't see it as anything more than just helping him, but the way that Leslie had thanked him made him think differently. After that, Ruvik always kept an empty seat beside him during classes they had together, as well as during class breaks. Soon following it, they became close friends.

        Which was why when Ruvik came up to him, telling him he wanted to ask out a girl in their class sent Leslie into a panic. "I want to ask out this girl from our class, you know her, Juli." Was what he said to him. "I talk to her a little during another class. She's nice, listens really well too." He said.  
       

                                                                                             _"Deep breath in"_

         Leslie was too heartbroken to give a response, and that sent him into panic. Why does Leslie panic? This is a dangerous world. If your heart is broken, its tendons tear, aching and aching till the heart finally stops. Most people don't fall in love, or are very careful about who they fall in love with. Leslie felt heart-broken, a sudden pain in his chest however very quickly got him to push the feelings away. He decided that he wanted what was best for Ruvik and to not let his emotions get in the way and possibly kill him  
                                                                                  

                                                                                           _"Slow breath out"_

        It was now the dreadful day for Leslie, the day that Ruvik would ask Juli out. With Leslie's help, Ruvik admitted, he felt more confident about it. He stood behind a corner where he saw Juli standing. He pulled away from the corner and turned his attention to Leslie, giving a smile before he turned back, taking a deep breath and preparing himself.

                                                                                               _"Don't watch.."_

        Leslie looked away quietly, his heart wanted to ache, but he told himself that he couldn't let it get to him, he couldn't let it kill him. Lifting his pale hand, he set it where his heart was, feeling the rhythm of its beat. He let out a soft sigh, removing his hand and looking to where Ruvik was and froze. He saw Juli around the corner Ruvik was about to turn, but she wasn't alone now.

        Juli was standing with someone now, another guy. Leslie quickly recognized him as Joseph Oda, one of the school's best sport players. As he watched, it didn't fully process to him that Ruvik wasn't aware of Joseph standing there now. Before Leslie could make a move, he watched as Joseph leaned down towards Juli, he was kissing her.

                                                                              _"Run to him, before it's too late"_

        Not wanting Ruvik to see it, he ran from his spot and towards him, but remained silent so he didn't bring unwanted attention. He was about 9 feet from Ruvik, when he suddenly stopped. Ruvik had turned the corner slightly and saw the two kissing, and was immediate to pull away from what he'd seen.

         He had a look of visible hurt, a slight expression of shock, which progressively turned to a frown. He reached a bandaged hand up to where his heart was and began to sink down to the ground, clutching the thin material of a button up. The small albino darted as fast as he could to Ruvik, once he was mere inches from him, he forcefully dropped to his knees, placing his gentle hands onto Ruvik's cheeks, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

        Ruvik's usual intimidating yellow eyes went wide, his body frozen, but slowly moved his hand from his heart, his slowing heart beat was now beating fast, faster than he's ever felt it. He wrapped his arms around Leslie's waist, kissing him back as his eyes closed.

        The two parted from the kiss, looking into each others eyes. Leslie's gentle, blue ones relaxed as he looked into Ruvik's, gently moving his hands. "Don't leave me... I can't handle the thought of loosing you... I love you, Ruvik..." Leslie said, causing Ruvik to smile sadly.

        "I love you too, Leslie." He said. He looked down at Leslie's soft hand, gently lifting it up and placing it where his heart was, and placed his other hand where Leslie's was, feeling each other's steady heartbeats.

_"It's okay..."_


End file.
